


Tu desición

by Itzumi_16



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16
Summary: Miles cansado de escuchar a ese loco cura decide cambiar de camino...y por ende no todo para el omega resulta igual....





	Tu desición

La vida esta llena de decisiones difíciles.  
Vida o muerte…  
Ese había sido su trabajo soñado.  
La adrenalina y el deseo de vencer a los “malos”.  
Quizás un sueño infantil y ambicioso.  
Pero era lo que yo más quería.  
Además de la fama y el respeto, cosa que había logrado alcanzar en los últimos años.  
Y valía totalmente la pena.  
Mi ego estaba por los cielos en ese entonces.  
Tenía lo que quería, pero aun así deseaba a más.  
Más…MÁS…MÁS…  
Quería un verdadero caso.  
Algo fuera de lo común…  
Y como si el destino me hubiera escuchado, eso llego.  
Ese correo anónimo era la oportunidad de mi vida.  
Un desafío hecho a mi altura.  
Así que sin pensarlo mucho tome las llaves de mi coche y me embargue en aquella fascinante y misteriosa aventurar.  
Llegar al lugar fue fácil.  
Entrar al edificio fue fácil.  
Comenzar a recorrer los pasillos, sencillo y excitante.  
Pero entonces la realidad lo golpeo.  
O más bien un sangriento gigante.  
Cuando cayó desde ese segundo piso, supo que debía huir.  
Sin importar lo que viera.  
Todas las veces que tuvo ganas de vomitar.  
Incluso de llorar por la desesperación.  
Él no iba a morir esa noche…  
Así que cansado, decidió ignorar las obvias órdenes del tal Martin.  
Ese Psicópata solo le ponía en peligro.  
Secuestrado, retenido, traumado y furioso.  
Nadie debería pasar por eso.  
Así que él no lo permitiría más.  
Tomo el camino contrario al que este le indicaba.  
Librándose así temporalmente de la locura de lo que quiera que fuera el walrider.  
Ahora solo era el, buscando una salida.  
Cosa complicada, pues había perdido su maldita cámara.  
Así que estaba deambulando solo en la oscuridad.  
Solo el con sus pensamientos.  
Añoraba poder comer una maldita hamburguesa.  
Si eso haría.  
Ira por una maldita hamburguesa con queso y pepinillos.  
Con una cerveza fría y unas papas fritas.  
Vacaciones en una playa para descansar.  
Si justo eso necesitaría unas vacaciones.  
Quizás buscar un hombre y tener sexo como loco.  
Y así olvidarse de todo, y todos.  
Sobre todo de esta puta locura en la que había caído.  
Con locos, psicópatas, soldados y….  
¿Hombres con vestido de novia?  
-CORRE….VAMOS NO TE QUEDES HAY TE ENCONTRARA TAMBIÉN…-  
Un joven rubio vestido de novia, corría como loco en dirección contraria.  
Asustado, curioso y feliz, por encontrar a otra persona “cuerda”, decidió seguirlo.  
Corrió y corrió, pero ese tipo era bastante rápido y escurridizo.  
Y a final de cuentas jamás supo que le perseguía.  
-maldición…perdí mí tiempo….MALDITO LOCO…-  
Frustrado comenzó a patear todo lo que tenía a su alcance.  
Estaba harto.  
Y dispuesto a romper una de esas enormes ventanas…  
Hasta que…  
-Little pig…-  
Ese bastardo seguía persiguiéndolo…  
Es que el puto gordo no podía dejarlo en paz…  
Desesperado, arto y furioso volvió a correr.  
Pero por cuanto más debía seguir así.  
Cuanto tiempo tardaría ese gordo en encontrarle de nuevo.  
Aun así sus pies se negaban a parar de correr.  
Tenía más miedo de averiguar qué pasaría si se detenía.  
El problema llego al dar un mar giro.  
Un camino bloqueado.  
Y sin oportunidad a escapar.  
El tal Walker me tenía acorralado…  
Gruño algo, y por el miedo no logre entenderle.  
Quede indefenso ante su ataque.  
El infeliz me tomo entre sus enormes manos y rompió mi pierna izquierda.  
Estoy seguro que estaba por arrancar mi cabeza.  
De no ser por aquel sujeto de ojos azules, que enterró lo que parecía ser un cuchillo en la cabeza de este.  
Yo no supe más.  
Caí desmayado por el dolor y el miedo.  
*  
*  
*  
Mi Darling había escapado.  
Pero quizás eso fue una suerte.  
Pues encontré a ese bastardo de Walker en mi territorio.  
Dañando a esa belleza de omega.  
Eso termino con mí ya poca paciencia.  
Quizás desquite toda mi furia con esa perra de Walker, pero era lo que necesitaba.  
Ver su sangre escapar de su gordo cuerpo fue relajante.  
Y ver como aquel precioso líquido rojo bañaba él cuerpo de mi amada lo fue más.  
La pobre herida e inconsciente.  
Tan necesitada de cuidados y ayuda.  
Justo lo que yo podía darle.  
Pero no aquí.  
Después que esa perra rubia me abandonara, aprendí mi lección.  
Este lugar no es seguro.  
Debo llevarme esta preciosa dama a otro lugar.  
-es hora de volver a casa Darling-le susurro mientras la cargaba.  
*  
*  
*  
Desperté bastante cómodo.  
Como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido una pesadilla.  
La habitación estaba oscura.  
Pero era obvio que no seguía en Mount Massive.  
Este lugar era cálido, y no olía a muerte.  
Tal vez un poco a naftalina, pero por alguna razón ese olor no le molestaba.  
Se sentía tan relajado.  
Como si flotara en una nube.  
-Darling estas despierto…-  
Mmm esa voz…  
Que bien se escuchaba…  
-es bueno verte despierto al fin-  
-¿Dónde?...-  
-shhh, aun debes descansar mi amor-  
Una suave caricia sobre su mejilla fue suficiente para ayudarle a dormir.  
O tal vez ese extraño olor químico que aun rondaba a su alrededor.  
*  
*  
*  
Tan sumisa, tan perfecta.  
Su piel morena y sus ojos cafés.  
Esos cabellos alborotados y esas mejillas rosas.  
Su nueva novia era perfecta, más que la última.  
Además parecía más receptivo al olor del cloroformo.  
Un poco en su almohada, y otro poco más en su ropa.  
Y su amada novia dormía calmadamente mientras se recuperaba.  
Eso también le daba tiempo de preparar su boda.  
Esta vez seria mil veces más hermosa y perfecta.  
Sobre todo porque su omega jamás podría dejarle.  
*  
*  
*  
Me gusta estar aquí.  
Es mejor que mi departamento.  
Tengo comida caliente, ropa limpia, y Eddie siempre está pendiente de mis necesidades.  
Comida, baño, entretenimiento.  
Vaya que ese sujeto era genial.  
Más que eso, él es muy sexy.  
Tiene un trasero increíble.  
Me gusta verlo cuando camina a mí alrededor.  
Sé que es un alfa.  
Pero eso es lo mejor.  
Nunca vi a un alfa actuar así.  
Tan protector y considerado.  
Estoy seguro que oculta algo grande.  
Y lo quiero averiguar.  
Si tan solo no tuviera tanto sueño, tomaría una cámara y lo seguiría a todos lados.  
Así que por ahora me quedare dormido otro rato.  
Seguro que todo esto es algo pos traumático.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Darling parece estar cada día mejor.  
Su pierna va mejorando y pronto estará listo para caminar por el altar.  
Es solo cuestión de una o dos semanas más.  
Mientras tanto le tengo mimado y cuidado.  
Y el parece feliz por ello.  
Aunque hay algo que me incomoda.  
Darling comienza a oler cada día más fuerte y delicioso.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Mi plan comienza a funcionar.  
Liberar hormonas de vez en cuando, mientras Eddie me alimenta parece llamar su atención.  
Incluso si no puedo moverme, quiero que sepas que yo mando.  
Tú eres mío.  
Y vas a obedecerme Eddie Gluskin.  
Puede que sea un omega, pero si algo he aprendido los últimos años es a dominar a los alfas.  
Una linda sonrisa, las palabras justas, y mostrarte mi lindo trasero…  
Solo eso será suficiente.  
Tú estarás en mis manos.  
*  
*  
*  
No puedo más…  
Es desesperante aguantar lo que ese dulce aroma me provoca.  
Lo único que deseo es quitarme la ropa y arrancar la de Miles.  
Deseo tanto penetrarlo.  
Pero la boda…  
Tenemos que estar casados antes de…  
De…  
De…  
-Eddie puedes ayudarme a cambiarme.-  
-Miles.-susurro afligido.  
Tenía que luchar contra sus instintos.  
-por favor, quiero la ayuda de mi alfa para verme más bonito para ti…-  
-Miles yo…-  
-Eddie, ven…-  
Miles estiro su mano hacia él, y Eddie no pudo rechazarlo.  
Ver a su omega tan indefenso y adorable, le era imposible ir en contra de sus deseos.  
-podrías darme un beso….aunque sea uno pequeño-  
Eddie enloquecido ante esa petición, besa con suavidad y amor los delicados labios de su omega.  
Quien sonríe entre el beso y le rodea con sus brazos.  
En un íntimo abrazo.  
Pero eso no era suficiente.  
Eddie deseaba más.  
Había probado a su omega, y ahora nada podría controlarlo.  
Con sumo placer desnudo a su prometido.  
Repartiendo besos y caricias.  
El dulce olor a café y periódico llenaba sus fosas nasales.  
Pero deseaba más.  
No pensaba parar hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo quedara impregnado de su aroma.  
Miles era solo de él.  
*  
*  
*  
Sabía que este hombre era sensual.  
Pero jamás soñé que fuera tan apasionado.  
Todo mi cuerpo tiembla ante su toque.  
Y ese olor tan fuerte me excita tanto que no puedo evitar humedecerme, ansioso por su nudo.  
Sentía su entrada dilatarse mientras los dedos de Eddie jugaban con sus pezones.  
Los retorcía, estiraba y besaba.  
Y el maldito se regocijaba por sus gemidos.  
Cosa que no perdonaría.  
Él mandaba.  
Y Eddie tendría que aprenderlo.  
Con rapidez y fuerza, lo coloco debajo de él.  
Apresado entre su cuerpo y la cama.  
Tu mirada desconcertada y algo molesta es sexy.  
Voy a provocarte hasta el punto que te vuelvas loco.  
Solo vas a querer sentir mi cuerpo.  
Mis caderas bailando sobre la tuya.  
Mientras tú gruñes y tratas de tomar el control.  
Pero no pienso dejarte hacerlo.  
Debes aprender a obedecer.  
Crees que no sé quién eres.  
Que no investigaría tu pasado.  
Se lo de tus padres y tu tío.  
Conozco tu pasado como asesino.  
Y no me importa.  
Solo necesitas mano dura y mucho sexo, y pronto estarás bien.  
-Eddie…estas muy duro-  
-eres una perra vulgar-  
-quizás…pero esta perra vulgar te tiene loco, y pronto te tendré gimiendo mi nombre-  
*  
*  
*  
Esto estaba mal.  
Un omega no se comporta así.  
Deseo tanto golpearlo y educarlo.  
Pero…  
Aun así mis caderas se mueven al son de las tuyas.  
Sintiendo tu humedad mojar mis pantalones.  
Los cuales comienzan a estorbar.  
Así que los retiro.  
Cosa que parece hacerte feliz.  
Ya que me ayudas con la tarea, mientras también te desnudas.  
Tu cuerpo es una delicia, esa piel morena y esos ojos brillantes.  
Es increíble mi suerte por haberte encontrado.  
-quiero llenarte Darling….quiero mi semilla dentro de ti, para que nuestros cachorros puedan…-  
No puedo terminar mis promesas.  
Pues tú introduces mi miembro en ti.  
Sin preparación.  
Sin cuidado.  
Solo una rápida embestida y todo ese calor abrumante me posee.  
Siento tanto placer.  
Pero tu rostro es de dolor.  
Hay lágrimas cubriendo tu bella sonrisa.  
Porque tienes que ser tan terco.  
Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y….  
-se siente tan rico…Eddie dame más….-  
No puedo creerlo…  
Quiero ir lento.  
Pero tú comienzas a moverte de forma rápida y fuerte.  
Gimiendo y gritando.  
Mientras yo no puedo salir de mi shock.  
No eres el omega sumiso con el que siempre soñé…  
Entonces…  
¿Por qué me encanta esto?  
Es imposible que te guste todo esto….  
Pero el olor y la humedad de tus paredes revelan la verdad.  
Tú me amas…  
Darling tú en verdad me deseas como tu alfa.  
No como todas esas perras que intentaron mentirme y abandonarme.  
Tú eres el omega que siempre soñé…  
¿Verdad?  
*  
*  
*  
Este idiota ya se quedó pasmado.  
Pero poco me importa.  
Mientras tenga esa erección entre sus piernas yo seré feliz.  
Es como tener mi propio consolador humano.  
Grande, duro y caliente.  
Justo lo que mi celo exige.  
Lástima que tienes esa cara de bobo.  
No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría ver ese rostro enojado que me mostraste cuando mataste a Walker.  
Eso sí que me ayudaría a llegar al orgasmo.  
Pero no…  
Prefieres murmurar cosas, y solo sujetar mis caderas.  
Supongo que tendré que educarte mejor después.  
Ahora mi celo exige tu nudo.  
Y te juro que voy a obtenerlo.  
-Eddie muévete….o es que no quieres complacer a tu omega-  
*  
*  
*  
Como si fuera un hechizo, arrojo tu cuerpo sobre la cama.  
Sin salir de ti y sin dejar de embestirte.  
Tienes razón.  
Es hora que yo tome las riendas de todo.  
Soy tu alfa y debo complacer hasta él más mínimo de tus deseos.  
Cosa que hare más que encantado.  
Te embisto con gran fuerza.  
Dentro y fuera.  
Rozando tus apretadas paredes.  
Moldeando esas regordetas y bien proporcionadas posaderas que tienes.  
Son simplemente perfectas.  
Y cuando te lo confieso tu solo me atacas con besos y mordidas.  
Pareces muy feliz de saber que me encanta tu trasero.  
-Eddie…márcame….muérdeme por…-  
Impulsado por mis instintos, y sabiendo que mi orgasmo esta tan próximo.  
Tomo tu cuello y en un certero movimiento incoó mis dientes en tu frágil piel.  
El sabor de tu sangre es exquisito.  
Pero aun mejore es la sensación de unión que este nuevo lazo genera.  
Eres el primer omega que me permite amarlo sin miedo u odio.  
Y eso me hace muy feliz*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Dos semanas después  
*  
*  
*  
Eddie al parecer estaba más que feliz.  
Y como no, después de dos días de sexo y mimos, el maldito me había dejado el hoyo cual coladera.  
Pero quien se queja.  
Ese bastardo es increíble.  
Y su marca.  
Duele demasiado, pero es un ardor delicioso.  
Causa a veces un cosquilleo agradable, que para colmo libera también él aroma de Eddie mientras él no está cerca.  
Un proceso natural que los alfas creaban en sus omegas, para proteger y marcar terreno.  
Cosa que en parte le molestaba…  
Pero es que el aroma de Eddie era tan….  
-Darling has visto mi camisa…-  
*  
*  
Lo primero que vi al entrar a la habitación.  
Fue toda mi ropa, almohadas y cobijas.  
Formando un nido…  
Cosa que le impacto…  
Al igual que la traviesa risa de Miles.  
La cual escucharía por semanas…  
Pues que alfa que se respetara, se desmayaba al saber del embarazo de su omega…


End file.
